This disclosure relates in general to network communication applications and servers and, but not by way of limitation, to group messaging applications and servers amongst other things.
Web browsers and web-based instant messaging applications typically rely on push/pull methodologies or timers to re-download and display a web page or instant message. Web browsers, in particular, often use refresh and/or reload functions to request an already displayed web page in order to display the most up-to-date information. In particular, social networking pages often undergo regular modification and may require regular reload and/or refresh by a web browser in order to maintain the most up to date information. Moreover, web-based instant messaging (IM) applications also require a reload request prior to having data pushed to the application. Refresh/reload functions and timers require the web browser (or web application) to request a web page from the server. The systems do not permit instantaneous reload of content. Rather, timers request updated information at set intervals, and refresh/reload functions require user interaction. Some non-web-based IM applications use an open channel for rich text based messaging. Most IM applications have very little or no message persistence and/or group persistence.
Instant messaging applications typically only display instant messages in text or rich text formats. Such formats limit the interaction and richness of the instant messaging experience by not providing for customization, applications, and/or embedded media—particularly based on an open standard like HTML. Moreover, instant messaging applications are user-based. That is, messages are sent from user to user. Furthermore, instant messaging applications do not provide significant degrees of persistence for instant message conversations or for groups. Often, closing an IM application results in the loss of conversations and/or data as well as group membership.
There is a need in the art for a more interactive web browsing application as well as a more persistent, group, media & HTML-capable instant messaging application.